


Feathered Trails

by Letswastesomemoretime



Series: Feathered Trails [1]
Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Death, Depression, Distrust, Edge - Freeform, Insanity, Insomnia, Japanese, Lacking, Pain, Prison, Romance, Sad, Scars, Seperation, Tags, abilities, angel - Freeform, cell - Freeform, crappy, dons, feathers - Freeform, katsu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letswastesomemoretime/pseuds/Letswastesomemoretime
Summary: I never noticed how time goes, how we had all withered away, and how we all fought.I look at these people I've known most of my life, and I ask myself, 'What happened?'And then I remember the incident...We all changed that day...~1st Chapter - 2105 Words





	Feathered Trails

I live in a very odd work where thirty-five percent of the population has extraordinary talents.

 

There are some downsides to these abilities. Control and balance, that's the only thing that separates us from FCs. FCs are usually classified as what they did. Similar to criminals, except instead of years of jail, they have; How slowly and painfully can we make your death? Before they hit that rank they hit that rank they go to specialized facilities. There are many schools in this country that have specialized facilities for people like that, those are only for people with harmful and uncontrollable abilities.

 

Us different people are considered Dons and Katsu different from a normal male or female. It's a sign of weakness. Many humans consider us a threat and treat us the worst they can.

 

Dons are male and Katsu is female. Many refer to us as such because of ranking. Humans are considered better than us, because of what we can do.

 

Many people without abilities don't understand us, our difficulties. We get blamed for something we can't help. Maybe you can shock someone with static electricity and you can't control it. What can you do?

 

Most of us don't want these abilities. But the only way we can get rid of them is by death. Sure, many people have taken that route, I, personally, know people who have.

 

Since the day I can remember I was in a cell. I don't know who my parents are, what the outside looks like, you know those things.

 

They told me I was too dangerous to be around anyone, so I remained in a hard concrete cell, no windows to see outside, just one small window through the door for officers to see what I'm doing at the moment. It's not that I'm insane or anything, I just can be very destructive, I don't mean to be, it's just how I was made.

 

Today was the day I was supposed to step outside my cell for the first time. And before I knew it, I was shoved into a white vehicle with blackout windows. I looked through the windows to see a beautiful world I never knew.

 

The grass was a bright green with flowers scattered around. The cherry trees swayed with the crisp air. The atmosphere was electrifying.

 

I've only ever seen the people outside my tiny window. I was only granted this because they think I'm ready. In special facilities, they're in there, and I just don't think they want to deal with me anymore.

 

I popped out of the white escort car, thanking the driver as I go.

 

The first thing I had to do was go to the office. To make sure nothing ever happens they always chain the dangerous part I had, together.

 

My wings.

 

I approached the shining glass doors and then held up a key card showing I was allowed to come into the facility.

 

Once I entered, the staff in the front stood up, scrambling to make their way to me and get the paperwork done.

 

What I could tell is that they were surprised. I am a boney, pale, male, wearing a faded black shirt I had gotten seven years ago, as well as a white pair of shorts also from seven years ago. My skin was ashy and my hair was white. I had weird red eyes that glowed when I feel threatened or angry, And I had a marking showing a cross burning on my back, letting people know I am or once was dangerous, although unlike others, mind had wings on it. I'm a special class Don. It's not great to be labeled as such, but what can you do...?

 

The ones that had volunteered to help with help with this case rushed in, to clamp of the chains with some pliers,

 

I let out a sigh of relief as my dark blue and purple wings grew large as they were stretching. They've cramped every time they get chained, it hurts.

 

When I was done stretching they tucked back in.

 

The adults looked at me at a loss, handing me a few sets of uniforms in the process. They were brand new, I had never been given something like this...

 

A white polo shirt, a navy blue tie, beige pants, and a pair of black dress shoes.

 

"Is it possible to hide your wings?" One turned to me and questioned.

 

"How would you like me to hide my wings?" I spoke with a soft voice but loud enough to be heard.

 

"Is there anything you can do?" Someone said in an elderly tone.

 

I stood there for a moment pondering what I could do for a moment.

 

"Are hooded jackets allowed?" I

 

"Yes..?" Another adult said confused at the question.

 

"I should be able to hide them in that." I held up a fragile smile.

 

One of the volunteers went into the back of the office and brought out a black hoodie.

 

I glance over to see a few of the sophomores. They looked at me with pale skin and looked as if they had seen a ghost. Was I scary?

 

I headed out the glass doors of the office. And went to my homeroom.

 

'Room 203 Ms. Antaro - Math.'

 

The school was open, several bright and glistening lights and clear windows. The tiles were arranged in an interesting way. No rhyme or reason for being the way they were, just four of the same color in a cluster.

 

When you're in a cell for most of your life, you'd never know all the things you've missed. The outside world is nothing but a fantasy. You know it's there. I mean, I've never seen what a cloud looked like until today. So maybe there's hope for the rest of the ones like me.

 

My homeroom was in the most far right corner of the school.

 

"This could be much faster if I used my wings... But..."

 

"Hey, Kid with the black sweatshirt...!" Someone screamed at me, slowly getting closer. I can't lie, I jumped a little. A teacher was running towards me panting. "Are you the new kid?"

 

"Y-yeah...?"

 

"Okay, sorry, I was about to send you to the office for dress code but you're good. Anyway, I'm Ms. Antaro; your first-period math teacher."

 

"Oh. Nice to meet you. My name is Yuki, Kanashī Yuki."

 

She gave me a patient smile and continued to head to the classroom. I followed close behind her.

 

Her door was open, but she didn't pay much attention to it.

 

"Kitchu! Get your feet off the desk! Mikora put away your phone. Guys, come one!" She disappointedly spat at her students as she went behind her desk grabbing a blue and purple marker.

 

Walking in, you could see at least thirty kids. All a little younger than me. They said I wouldn't have to work in this class being I've already gone through every topic they gave me for my entire life in school. The people who are at the head of the facility just wanted me to get used to humans other than the guards that were protecting others from my cell.

 

The teacher had gone up to the using the whiteboard at front of the room, she wrote my name down printed in bold lettering.

 

' Kanashī Yuki. ' My surname in blue and my first in purple.

 

"Hello, my name is Akuma Kanashī. I guess that's it."

 

I sat down at an empty wooden desk.

 

On my left, was a pretty muscular guy. He had a few bandages patched on his face.

 

And on the right of me, was a thin girl, who wore glasses and a yarn bracelet.

 

Before I knew it we started on a group assignment. I was left to sit there.

 

A few moments went by before I grabbed a pencil and my hardback leather book out and started to write.

 

Looking up, I heard the door click. The teacher has left the classroom... I guess I'm babysitting.

 

My emersion of the graphite hitting the canvas was soon broken by sniggering in my left ear.

 

"So, what's a junior doing in a freshman class?" The robust child said in a manner that sounded as if he was trying to make a threat.

 

"You don't need to know." I riposted.

 

"Now listen here, punk! You come on turf, and tell me how to act?! Why I ought t-! W-what the hell!?"

 

I looked up at him. I realized my eyes had changed from a blue to red judging from my inability to see because of the fog that came out.

 

I calmed down and realized the situation. They flashed back a dark blue.

 

I sighed.

 

"Look. I don't want to fight anyone, so do yourself a favor and leave me alone. It's better for the bother of us." I stated in a tired manner.

 

"Al-alright man..." He stuttered.

 

After everybody had returned to their cliques and groups I once again pulled out my book and started to skim through the black ink.

 

I was consumed in thought.

 

Why was I made?

 

Who am I supposed to be?

 

If I'm just a threat, why did they save me?

 

Why did my mom leave me?

 

Before putting another thought in, the bell had rung.

 

My next class was reading.

 

Once again I was left to read on my own.

 

This continued on for two more periods, no one seemed bothered by me. A feeling mutual acknowledgment of me being there was present. It was nice.

 

The fifth-period bell had rung. Gym...

 

When changing my into my shorts, my scrawny, cut, and bruised legs, stood out like a white dot on a black wall. I cringed at my body as noticed people staring them.

 

But I carried on as normal.

 

In the period we attempted to play a round of soccer, but the coach soon blew the whistle, screaming at the others to get dressed.

 

As I was walking into the locker room, she pulled me aside.

 

"Hey, kid, are you okay? Your new right?"

 

"..." I paused, "You don't need to be concerned. This is how I was, am, and will be treated. As a threat to humanity, they have the right to." I commented, clearly shaken by the question.

 

She stared in awe as I walked away. I had gotten dressed and waited by the door.

 

The bell had rung shortly after. The school day was over. At the beginning of the day I was told to go to the office, I did as I was instructed to do.

 

As I went to the office they seemed a bit more prepared than last time, quickly finding my chains.

 

They locked my wings once again. I made it even worse as I winced in pain from the chains digging into them.

 

As they took me back I looked outside. It was a very nice way to start off a Tuesday, but that soon ended.

 

They shoved me back into my cell. I sighed.

 

Many hours had gone by, I was so tired, but I couldn't sleep.

 

I could hear the guards outside popping open a beer bottle.

 

Why are you so useless?

 

How are you still alive?

 

You shouldn't have been born!

 

These thoughts kept swirling in a tornado of thoughts. He just wanted to end it all.

 

A few minutes had flown by. The guards went quiet, they heard something strange. One guard got up and looked in my window.

 

Laughing.

 

"Oi... What's so funny, brat?!"

 

"..."

 

"Hey! Kid."

 

Not a second went by before I shot up so close to the small window I could see him flinch. My eyes bloodshot and dull, left to top it off with a numbing expression. I stated to him for a moment before saying something.

 

"Have you ever wondered what it's like to be chain to a wall for sixteen years. Hearing everyone having fun with you when you've never even seen what the sky looks like. They keep telling you that you're worthless, a spawn of hell. And you can't do anything but sit there? Sounds like fun, right." I eerily spat at them.

 

I stepped back sitting the middle of the room facing the wall, staring at it with a blank expression. The guard sat back down in his seat, they remained quiet until the group dispersed.

 

Insanity is something I've portrayed in me the last few years, due to lack of food, water, sleep, and interaction.

 

A few hours had passed after the guards left.

 

It hurts...

 

I let my tears run before passing out from exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> Jumping Jesus on a breadstick! This took too long. anyway, hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> If you can give feedback on what I need to improve on that would be great!
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget to give Kudos and Sub!


End file.
